This invention relates to a flexible type casting-gate breaking machine which is used to detach a runner or a casting riser from a product at a location of the gate in a casting production process.
To cite an example, a conventional casting-gate breaking machine is presented in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Showa 2-31250. This kind of casting-gate breaking machine has in such a structure a 30.degree. suspension which suspends the hanger 1a at the rear end of the casting-gate breaking machine 3 with the coupling device 2 of a chain, rope or the like through the shackle , as shown in FIG. 4(a), or it has such a structure as a horizontal suspension which suspends the hanger 1a at the intermediate position of the casting-gate breaking machine 3 with the coupling device 2 of a chain, rope or the like through the shackle 4, as shown in FIG. 4(b).
Therefore, its working range is within a belt-shaped semi-circular area which inclines outside, as shown by the two dotted-chain line in the case of FIG. 4(a), or it is within a belt-shaped semi-circular area which is nearly vertical, as shown by the two dotted-chain line in case of FIG. 4(b).
In order to overcome the above disadvantages, the working range of the machine has been enlarged by installing the upper end of the coupling device 2 to the well known travelling pulley or to a conventional spring type balancer.
However, the usual casting-gate breaking machine as above mentioned has still the following defects:
(1) Because the suspending position of the suspension mechanism is at some distance from the center of gravity of the casting-gate breaking machine, its usable range is restricted under the influence of its empty weight. PA1 (2) Because the flexibility of the suspension mechanism is not sufficient, the machine does not work in a certain direction when the head of edge plate is pushed between a riser and a product of casting. PA1 (3) Because of the above disadvantages, such conventional casting-gate breaking machine is not applicable to a certain shape of casting. Further, a modification of the casting plan has been necessary even in a casting to which the machine is applied after making up for these defects.
This invention, therefore, provides for a flexible type casting-gate breaking machine which is made so as to suspend same at its center of gravity and to rotate freely at three positions.